


Cinema Sins

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blind Date, Boring Date, Cinema Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Groping, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, sex with strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: Set up on a blind date by Velvet, Coco finds herself frustrated at just how little attention her "date" offers. It's a fail as far as she's concerned. But when a couple of strangers in a dark cinema offer to step in, Coco's keen to make sure the night isn't a total bust. If her date isn't interested, maybe she'll find someone who is.





	Cinema Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous

* * *

Coco couldn’t believe her bad luck.

Out on a date with a guy Velvet set her up with, a guy she hadn’t been all that interested in, but who Velvet swore was such a sweetie and really liked her, and she was bored stiff. Jeremy – she was sure that was his name – was alright. He was in her year, handsome enough and had a warm smile. He was safe and friendly, everything she liked in a best friend but not a night out.

Another explosion on screen bathed the audience in light, causing a few drama queens to gasp and ooh like they’d never watched an action movie before. Her _date_ did the same, leaning forward in his seat, utterly hooked on the movie and not on her.

Great.

The before hadn’t been much better. For all that she finally caved, their first date was a fast-food burger joint, some chatter on the bullhead over and now a movie he wanted to ignore her through. Ignore her when she’d put some actual fucking effort into this despite her feelings. She wore her best pair of black denim pants, the ones that hung low on her hips, and a terracotta coloured jumper that rode high, showing off her taut stomach, criss-crossed with leather belts.

Her heeled boots were polished to a shine, she had her best accessories and she did up. Makeup and extras too, even shaving her legs and down below just in case the planets aligned, and she somehow felt frisky. Not fucking likely at this rate. Coco sighed, rolling her eyes when he shushed her without even turning her way.

Yeah, great date. Velvet was getting an earful for this one.

_Serves me right,_ Coco thought. _Why did I let someone who’s never had a boyfriend set me up? Velvet wouldn’t know her way around a guy if he came with instructions._ Her teammate, who she really did love, was far too shy to land anyone. She could if she let Coco dress her up and put the effort in, but she never did. _Damn shame. She’d snag someone easy if she wanted to try._

Though given her luck, maybe it would be someone like Jeremy. Coco sighed again.

She jumped a second later, going tense as a hand touched her leg.

Was he -?

Finally.

Licking her lips and cursing her nerves, she sat still, pointedly placing her hands down on the armrests. His hand rubbed over the top of her leg, trailing gently over her jeans at first and then with more pressure as it became clear she wasn’t going to stop him.

_Took him long enough to realise I’m here._ Honestly, she’d thought that was the idea. A loud movie, dark cinema and a chance for them to have a little moment where no one could see them. _He must have been building up the nerve. That’s kinda cute, I guess._

His hand rubbed down over her thigh to the inside, fingers dipping between her legs. Coco glanced to the right to make sure the person there hadn’t noticed before parting her knees. The firm touches gliding down the curve of her thigh had her gasping – he was much more confident than she’d given him credit for!

She bit her lower lip, pushing her legs further apart as he pushed two fingers into the seat of her pants, rubbing in small circles over her crotch. “Hmm,” she moaned quietly and in his direction. “That’s nice.”

“Shhh!” Jeremy hissed, not turning her way but waving a hand.

His free hand, the other of which was busy holding an over-sized cup of soda. Coco stared at it.

But then, who was-?

Her head snapped down. The hand that was between her legs and up against her crotch was coming through the space between her and her date’s seat. It was reaching around her side and past her hip, wrapping around to touch her.

“The fuck-?” Coco slammed her legs shut on the invading hand.

“Coco!” Jeremy whipped his head to hers. “Please, it’s at the good bit!”

“I… uh… sorry?”

Her panicked and frankly shocked apology seemed to work and he turned back, never once thinking to ask what the problem was. Seriously? He wasn’t even going to look? She was his date and she was being groped right next to him and he didn’t give a shit.

_Fuck it. If he doesn’t care, why should I?_

Making her position clear, she leaned back, head back on the neck rest and arms on the sides. In a movement that couldn’t be misread, she parted her legs once more and sat perfectly still. She knew her point had been made when the person in the seat behind her shifted, the springs creaking as he leaned in.

His hand pushed harder into her crotch and she breathed out softly. He rubbed up and down between her legs, the action lost in the dark and occasional bright flashes but watched by her fervently. He spread his fingers out to feel all of her, gripping her by the seat of her pants.

She jumped when another hand touched her on her other side, the man sneaking a second through to rub against her ass. Licking her lips, she tilted to the side, letting him work his hand under her and spread out over her bottom, feeling it through her tight jeans.

_Hm. At least someone wants to pay attention to me._

The fingers between her legs began to rub faster, going up and down over her slit and through several layers of fabric. Even so, it was enough to have her breathing heavily and rolling her hips into him. The fact it was in the middle of a cinema surrounded by people only made it better. That her date was on her left, oblivious to her being molested next to him? Priceless.

A third hand touched her knee and Coco’s eyes shot to the right. It was dark but there was no mistaking the fact the man on her other side had noticed. He was older than her but still young with a stubbled beard and a sexy smile – cheeky and hot, aimed directly at her. He pushed his hand over her knee and down, drawing her leg against his and then stroking his way further up, rubbing her thigh.

Deciding she liked him, she smiled and looked back to the screen, closing her eyes as his hand roamed up from her thigh to her bare stomach. His digits were warm and callused on her skin, burning little patterns onto her belly as he slipped up and under her top. His arm hit hers, blocked by it. Coco quickly pulled it up and threaded it under his, letting him reach further.

He rewarded her by not wasting her time and stroking up toward her right breast. She gasped quietly as his warm fingers probed her black bra, teasing the edges and dipping for a moment beneath, rubbing against the underside of her breasts.

The hand on her ass had moved off and joined the first on her crotch, now risen higher. The man leaned in so close she could feel his breath on the back of her neck, hot and steamy. He used both hands to work her belt buckle open, pausing when it made a slight popping sound.

Her date shovelled some popcorn into his mouth.

The near-silent scoff behind echoed her thoughts perfectly. Coco raised her hips up to let him work the three other buttons and her fly down. Her jeans became just a little looser – something he took advantage of, plunging a hand down past her belts and into her pants.

Coco sighed happily, leaning her head back as his fingers were finally on her, still atop her black knickers but so much more tactile than through a pair of jeans. He cupped his palm over her mound, working his fingers under and against her cunt. He paused when he felt how wet it was, but the shock lasted only a second. His fore and middle finger curled up, pushing her panties up into her slit. Her toes curled in her boots, breath escaping in a rush.

The man on her right pushed her top up, really testing it by rolling her jumper over the curve of her breasts to expose her black bra to everyone. She swallowed and looked left, but yet again Jeremy was paying no attention. Too engrossed in his meathead movie.

And with the person behind blocking anyone behind from seeing?

It was safe. Or as safe as could be. Just dangerous enough to be exciting. Rather than push them away and drag her top back down, Coco leaned back and let them have access to her. One of the hands from behind, the one not currently down her pants, came up to squeeze her left boob, a hot thumb dragging over a nipple desperate to escape the chafing confines of its prison.

Fingers touched the wrist of her right hand, pulling it off the armrest and bringing her hand to rest on the man’s crotch. His bulge was hard against her palm and she licked her lips, keeping her eyes ahead as she fumbled for his zipper, working it down and delving inside.

God, he was big. Big and hard. The fact she couldn’t see made it all the better and she worked him out his pants, wrapping her fingers around his girth and pressing her palm to his hot skin. She squeezed experimentally and felt the hand on her right breast squeeze back. Slowly, she pumped her hand up and down, jacking him off.

Shit, he was so hot. And was he leaking a little? Coco wanked him even harder.

The guys worked together to get her bra up, sliding it from the bottom up with a hand each and making her tits spill out. An explosion from the screen flashed over and lit them up and not a single person noticed her erect nipples bouncing up and down, least of all her date.

A hand caught her left breast and squeezed hard, making her hiss. The one on her right was softer, stroking and teasing her nipple as his other hand came in to cup and feel her properly. Meanwhile, the hand between her legs had enough of her underwear and pushed up, fingers teasing at the waistband of her knickers.

Finally! She pushed her hips up again to help him, sucking her stomach in so he could work two fingers underneath and then his whole hand. Her black lingerie pooled out, wrapped right around a hand that delved down into her jeans. Her eyes rolled back, legs trembling as fingers rubbed directly over her aching slit. One of them slid inside and she whimpered.

Jeremy tutted and shook his head but didn’t turn her way.

Fuck him. Coco rubbed her new lover off while he and his friend went to town on her, stroking and squeezing her tits, bouncing them up and down. They tweaked her nipples and rolled them, the man behind bunching up against the back of her seat, wrapping both hands around her, one down her pants and the other fondling her chest.

“Hngh. Ugh.” The man to her right started to twitch. His hand gripped her chest harder. His cock throbbed in her hand. He was about to cum.

Coco stopped and squeezed him tight.

He flinched and went still.

She let go suddenly, moving her hand away and leaving him wanting. Coco brought them back and gently slapped the hands off her breasts, forcing them away and rolling her bra and jumper down again. The hand between her legs fought her, stroking up her wet slit and fingering her, but she pulled it out by her wrist, pushed her hips up and buckled her jeans back up. A frustrated sound echoed behind her.

Smirking, Coco leaned over to her date, whispering in his ear, “Be right back. Toilet.”

He nodded without looking, sipping on his soda.

Standing, she shot the man behind her, face barely visible in the dark, a meaningful look. She then stepped past the other one, whose cock was still stood at attention. As she did, she made sure to dip her hand down to stroke him with her fingertips and sway her tight behind in his face.

The sound of two chairs creaking behind her had her heart racing.

Pushing her way to the end of the aisle she kept her pace even, moving slowly despite her thudding heartbeat and shaking nerves. Was she really doing this? Fuck yeah, she was. If she was out here on a date, then she was getting some action – and Jeremy obviously wasn’t interested. _I didn’t wear my sexiest lingerie for him to leer over some muscle-headed action star._

Coco swept out the theatre and into the corridor. The doors didn’t even get to close behind her, immediately caught by her pursuers. Wanting to look back but holding herself, she made her way toward the public restrooms, shaking her hips the whole time. The entrance was unisex but split left and right on the way in. She took the men’s side, hurried in and pushed herself up onto the counter, planting her ass between two sinks, back against the mirror.

It was her first time seeing them in the light and neither of them was what she usually would have looked for in a guy. The man to her right was cute enough – maybe even hot with those dark eyes and that smile. The one behind wasn’t bad either, though he hadn’t dressed up much in his white tee and blue jeans.

Heh. Did it matter? She wasn’t after their clothes. Or at least not with them still on their bodies.

Coco brought a foot up and planted a single boot down on the counter. Without breaking eye contact or saying a word, she brought the other up as well, sitting there with her legs spread, both heels planted flat. Her right hand came up to her mouth and she dragged her tongue over her fingers, then reached down and rubbed them on the seat of her pants.

The man she’d been jacking off smirked – and god he was sexy when he did that – and reached out a hand. Not to her but the wall. He flicked off the lights, leaving the bathroom dimmed but for the faint illumination coming from the women’s side.

Fuck. Yes.

They were on her a moment later. One of her feet was dragged off the counter and pulled around a waist. She locked her heel on his back, grinding her crotch against him. His hands went up her top, pushing it up and freeing her breasts once more.

The other brought her shoulders down and leaned over, lips pressing against hers and teasing her mouth open. He tasted of chocolatey cinema goodness and his tongue was liquid fire against hers, battling and fighting her as he pushed her down until she was laid flat across the sinks, helpless to defend herself as the other guy unbuckled her jeans and dragged them down suddenly.

Moaning into the mouth of the man above, she helped by raising her hips up again, letting him get a proper grip and work them over her hips. They were tight and clung to her body, forcing him to drag them all the way down and toss them in a corner. Her vision was nothing but dark and the man making out with her, but she felt the other slap his hand up against her lingerie and peel them aside. He pulled her hips off the end of the counter, taking a position next to the hand-dryers and pushing something hard and hot up against her snatch – and then suddenly inside.

“Mmmm!” she moaned, back arching as she was filled. He was thicker than anything she’d taken and not afraid to show it, pounding into her so hard her tits leapt up and down. Her moans were swallowed by the hotter one, who continued to kiss her as his hand roamed down and caressed her breasts, rolling one in his hand and tweaking her nipple.

He pulled away suddenly, making a “shhh” sound and holding a hand over her mouth. Coco bit down on his fingers to fight back her screams, eyes rolling back in her head as he dipped low and breathed hot air over her aching teat.

She needed it. Damn, she needed it. Moaning into his hand, she arched her back, pressing her chest up toward him. The coarse bristled of his stubble both tickled and drove her wild. Not nearly as much as the vibrations sent through her as he laughed softly against her skin.

“Impatient,” he whispered. His voice rumbled against her skin. “I like that.”

His lips sealed over and around her nipple, closing like a hot vice. Coco arched her back and whimpered into his hand, legs locking around the other guy as he pounded into her. She reached back with her hands and found the man’s shift, running her hands underneath and scraping her nails over his skin.

Jeremy would have probably said it hurt. This guy sucked harder on her, drawing her breast up into his mouth and gently biting down on her. Her hips rose up, pushing into the man between her legs, who grunted and pushed deeper inside, pulling her lower body further down the sinks, so far her ass slid off the end and she fell onto him. The motion drove him deeper still and she clamped down, body shaking as a violent orgasm ripped through her. Coco’s eyes snapped open, reality crashing back down.

“Condom!” she hissed. “Condom!”

“You – ah – bring that up now!?” the man inside her sounded like he was dying.

“Easily solved,” the other said, kissing back up from her chest to her neck, then her mouth. He swept aside long before she could satisfy herself, pulling away and letting the other man drag her off the sinks. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on as he bounced her up and down. She bit on his neck, watching over his shoulder as the second guy pulled off his jacket and took out his wallet.

Instead of a condom, he took out some coins and turned to a machine on the wall. It tinkled as the coins went in, then a _ker-chunk_ echoed in the dark and he pulled out a small packet. He pocketed it and then did it a second time, taking the next and tossing it to the man fucking her.

“Catch.”

“Thanks.” Her current lover caught it with one hand and set her down on her feet. Completely robbed of balance, she fell to her knees, face in front of his glistening shaft as he ripped the condom’s packet open.

Wanting to be more than a spectator – even if that was hot – she reached out and took it from him when he tried to put it on. Smiling saucily up, she placed it in her mouth and gripped the ring between her lips, tasting minty freshness. She pushed her tongue against it to test, then, satisfied it wouldn’t fall out, leaned forward and pushed her mouth onto his cock, sliding the slick rubber down him with her lips.

“Shiiit,” he breathed, leaning back and placing his hands on the sink counter. “Never thought putting on a johnnie could be hot as that.”

Coco hummed against him and sucked a few more times, wishing she had the time or opportunity to go au natural, before she drew back. “I’m a girl of many talents.”

“I’ll say.” the man who had kissed her said, his erect cock already out and ready for her. “Care to help me as well? I must admit, I’m a little out of practice.”

“I don’t believe that for a second.” She took the packet either way and licked the tip of him as she opened it. His precum dripped onto her tongue, salty and thick. It wasn’t too thick or long, but it was straight, hard and perfectly proportioned. “A cock like this not seeing use. I think you’re lying to me.”

“Now, would I do that to you?”

The man behind her wasn’t in the mood for flirting and pulling her into a standing position, hands on her hips and drawing her ass back into him. He plunged inside and went at her, slapping his hips into her ass. The motion had her body rocking, making the act of slipping the condom onto the other a wild and messy affair. Her hand kept going further, hitting his stomach, and he didn’t try and help her, instead just enjoying the sight of her being fucked.

She gave up and threw it aside, gripping his cock and closing her mouth over it instead, sucking wildly on him. He gripped her hair tight, hissing and pumping into her face.

“Don’t cum,” she told him, pulling out and licking up and down his length. “I want it inside me.”

“That’s – hngh – something we can both agree on.”

There was something wild about being spit roasted in the dark in a fucking public restroom – all the more because anyone could walk in at any moment. They didn’t even have a door to close! Anyone walking by had to be hearing them and her date was still oblivious. His loss. He could have taken her aside for some fun at any point.

She wasn’t even naked. Still in her heeled boots with her knickers pulled to the side and her jumper and bra dragged up over her tits, railing between them with her jeans tossed in a corner and her belts hanging from her waist.

“Fuck,” she gasped, kissing his shaft. “Ah. Harder. Hmm.”

The man behind granted her request, pounding into her snatch so hard she could hear splashing. He placed a hand on the small of her back and pushed down, leaving her ass to squeeze up into him and grip his cock. His thrusts became shallower, quicker. He started to pant right as she was approaching her peak. Before she could reach it, he grunted and held still.

“Ah! Ahhh!”

He bulged a little inside her, but like most of her previous encounters, left her wanting. Coco groaned more in frustration than pleasure as he thrust in once or twice more and then drew back, squeezing the last of his cum out into the condom. Her lingerie slipped back over her, becoming soaked.

“Fuck. That was amazing.” He slipped it off and held the condom out toward her.

Coco pulled her face away, mouth still wrapped around the cock of the other.

“Suit yourself.” He tied the end and tossed it in the bin, zipped his jeans up with a satisfied expression and sauntered out like he owned the world.

“Not a very giving sort,” the other said. “Perhaps I can be of service.”

He pushed her gently off him and knelt, sweeping her off her heels – literally. Coco caught his shoulders with a gasp and held on, watching his cheeky smile as he carried her over to the sinks once more and sat her bare ass cheeks down on the cold surface. He leaned in to kiss her again, irrespective of the fact she’d been down on him. He pushed her back into the cold window, massaging her breasts with one hand and bringing her desire roaring back to.

She adjusted her butt and pushed her hips forward, threatening for a moment to fall off. With one hand up his shirt and the other below, she fumbled for him, finding and gripping his cock and drawing it to her wet, needy, entrance.

He drew back just a little, their foreheads touching and nose to nose. He pulled her hand back and pinned it to the mirror, locking his dark blue eyes on hers. His other hand slipped down, peeling her sodden knickers aside and positioning himself.

“Ready?”

Coco groaned and leaned in, forcing her mouth on his again. As she did, she pushed off the mirror and the counter, _falling_ into him and pushing his cock right up inside. He lurched, catching her with one hand around her waist and laughing into her mouth as her heels locked behind his back, gripping on tight with her hands around his shoulders.

He carried her to the nearest wall and pushed her up against it, cold tiles flush on her feverish skin, a balm for the heat rushing through her. That quickly became a fallacy as they rutted against it – hot wall sex that left her and the tiles themselves slick with sweat.

Suddenly, his shirt was a problem. Foiled by the complicated buttons, she dug her nails in and tore it open, sending little pieces of plastic flying. Her fingers dragged down his chest, firm and warm with just a little soft hair. His mouth slid from hers to her jaw, then down her chin and to her neck. He bit hard, forcing her head back as he pushed up into her, tasting the pulse racing in her throat.

How long had she been gone now? Too long. Her date had to have noticed.

Would he come looking?

Did she care? Let him. Let him see what he missed out on as someone else fucked her in the toilets. Coco almost shrieked in pleasure at the thought, but he knew better, holding a hand over her mouth.

“We don’t want to be interrupted now, do we?”

She shook her head and bit down. Not now, not when she was so close. He just needed to last a little longer – just a bit more. Coco rolled her hips into him, keening softly as she used her heels to bounce her up and down on his cock. His hands gripped her ass, squeezing it tight and hoisting her into him. Her breasts rubbed against his chest, nipples over his warm skin.

“How close?” he asked, voice hoarse.

“Close!” she whispered. “So close! Please!”

He didn’t answer with words but action, pushing into her harder still and readjusting his grip, pinning her to the wall with his hips and slamming into her harder than ever before. His face was sweaty, and he had his teeth clenched together, both of them drawing out every last drop of strength as they rammed their bodies together.

Something hot and heavy settled deep in her body, pooling in the depths and threatening to burst free. Her breathing quickened and became heavy and her hands had to abandon his gorgeous chest to hold on for dear life.

He sensed it as well, pulling her mouth down to his, capturing her lips before she could start throwing her head around and screaming. His tongue dove into her mouth once more, finding hers and rubbing up against it – just like the head of his cock deep inside her, rubbing up against a bundle of nerves that sent her toppling over the edge.

“Hmm! Hmmm!”

Coco dragged herself up into him, arms locked on either side of his face, elbows against her chest and hands in his hair, forcing his face into hers as she used her heels behind him to make her body the same. Every inch of her skin she could fit flush against his body. Her muscles quivered and clenched below, heat rushing through her as she groaned into his mouth.

He came too – she felt it. The way his body inside her shifted and pulsed. The sharp little thrusts as he stabbed into her, like he wanted to expel those last dregs of cum deep inside. Coco moaned into him, sliding a hand down his cheek and wishing in the back of her mind that she’d done without the condom entirely. As her mind came down and her body began to tremble, he picked her up off the wall and carried her back to the sinks, their bodies still joined below.

This time, when he laid her ass down on the cold counter, she leaned back, slumping sweaty against the mirror and looking down at his shaft disappearing inside her, her black lingerie clinging to the side of it, tangled and wet.

He drew out faster than she’d have liked, peeled off his condom which drooped at the end, and tossed it into the trash. Before he could pull away, Coco reached down and took him, stroking him gently against her pubic mound, letting a little of his wetness settle there.

His lips found hers again, hot and heavy. While he kissed her, he reached up to pull her bra and top back down, sliding it down her body and running his hands down her hips. His teeth nibbled her bottom lip as he slipped her knickers back over her.

“You don’t have to,” she gasped when he reached for her jeans.

“A gentleman wouldn’t leave a woman to clean up after him.” He brought her pants to her left foot, slipping them over and then doing the same for her right. He slid her tight jeans up her legs, then under and around her ass as she pushed her hips up for him. Her heels clicked on the floor as she fell down, letting gravity take care of the rest and pulling her pants back up. “Nor would one leave without giving his name.” He kissed her again. “Ander. I know it’s a little late, but a pleasure to meet you.”

She giggled. Fuck – she never giggled; it made her sound like a stupid schoolgirl. Maybe she had an excuse this time, leaning into a stranger she’d just bonked in the toilets. It’d be a story to tell Velvet if nothing else.

“Coco,” she whispered. “And the pleasure is _all_ yours.”

“Not _all_ mine, I hope.” His thumb tickled her chin. “I like to think I gave as good as I got.”

Her smile said it all. “Maybe.”

“Well.” He buckled her pants up for her, slipping his other hand around the back and pushing something into her back pocket. A piece of paper or a card. He kissed her neck again, then dragged his mouth up to her ear. “If you decide you want to give me another chance to prove myself, you know where to find me.” He nibbled on her lobe and licked the shell of her ear. “If you’re coming to see a movie, text me a time and seat row.”

He drew back with a sexy smile. It really was dangerous.

“And if you want company that’s a little less… shall we say, in love with the screen…” He winked. “Call me.”

Coco would have fallen if not for the hand around her waist. He was good. Too good.

“Maybe I will.” Standing on tiptoes, she kissed his neck, whispering to him before she could run away. “Really sorry about the shirt.”

His laughter chased her out.

* * *

Velvet looked up from her homework as Coco sauntered back into their shared dorm. Fox was busy listening to music with the headphones in while the shower told of Yatsuhashi being occupied. Fox shot her a bored wave that Coco returned before turning to her teammate.

“So,” Velvet said. “How was it?”

“Fun. Surprisingly fun.”

“That’s great! Will you be going out with him again?”

“No.”

Velvet’s smile fell.

“I told him I wasn’t interested, and it wouldn’t work out.” She’d even given him a kiss on the cheek, for all the fact he didn’t deserve it. “He took me out for a burger and an action movie. It was awful.” With a loud flop, she fell back on her bed. “Lucky for me I found something else more interesting, but that’s not how you show a girl a good time. He was more interested in the movie than me.”

“I’m sorry.” Velvet, as usual, apologised for something not really her fault. “I thought he was nice…”

“Oh, I’m sure he is. Just that nice doesn’t mean fun. Don’t sweat it, babe. You couldn’t have known.”

“I still feel bad.” Velvet played with one ear. “Is there some way I can apologise?”

Coco was halfway to telling her not to bother before her lips sealed shut. “Hmm. There is _one way_ you could make it up to me, if you really want to...”

“What? I’ll do it as long as it’s not embarrassing.”

“The cinema. Come see a movie with me tomorrow night.”

“Is that it?” Velvet laughed. “All right. It doesn’t sound like much of a punishment, though.”

“And you have to wear a skirt.”

“If that’s what it takes, then sure.”

Coco leaned back, leaving Velvet to go back to her homework. Her teammate never noticed how she brought out a card from her back pocket and started to text on her scroll. 

Or the smile that crept over her face.


End file.
